Crianças não deviam passar por isso
by vickyloka
Summary: John sai para uma caçada e deixa seus filhos. Como crianças deveriam viver?
1. Chapter 1

**CRIANÇAS NÃO DEVIAM PASSAR POR ISSO**

**AUTORA:** VICKYLOKA

**DATA:** OUTUBRO 2009

**BETA:** LARYSAM

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem, sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever histórias que poderiam acontecer com eles.

**RESUMO:** John sai para uma caçada e deixa os filhos sozinhos. Qual a vida que uma criança merece?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais uma vez John tinha saído para caçar e Dean estava sozinho com seu irmão. Ele não sabia exatamente do que o pai estava atrás, mas tinha visto algo sobre um shapeshifter em suas anotações. O pai partira logo de manhã com as recomendações usuais para que Dean salgasse portas e janelas, não atendesse ao telefone ou porta, atirasse antes de perguntar em qualquer um que tentasse invadir e, o mais importante, cuidasse de Sammy.

Agora, cerca de três horas depois, Dean estava sentado assistindo à TV. O pai o tinha acordado muito cedo quando saiu, para que ele pudesse trancar e salgar tudo. Sammy deveria se levantar a qualquer momento. Dean desligou a TV e foi para a cozinha preparar o café, verificando novamente as portas no caminho. Nesse momento, Sammy apareceu esfregando os olhos com os punhos fechados para espantar o resto do sono.

- Boo...om dia, De. – ele disse com um bocejo.

- Bom dia, Sammy. – Dean colocou duas tigelas de cereais na mesa – Vem comer.

- Sammy se sentou para comer.

- Lucky Charms! – ele sorriu para Dean.

- Só o melhor pra você, campeão! – Dean respondeu sorrindo de volta.

- De, cadê o papai? – ele perguntou, enfiando uma colher cheia na boca.

- Ele foi trabalhar, Sammy. – respondeu, comendo também.

- Ege demoga? – Sammy perguntou com a boca cheia de cereais.

- Sammy, não fala de boca cheia!

- Dicupa. – Ele disse, engolindo o que mastigava.

- Ele volta logo, Sammy. Até lá eu cuido de você.

- Ok.

Sammy continuou comendo seus cereais como se nada mais importasse. Após o café, Dean e Sam foram brincar, uma vez que tinham que ficar trancados no quarto, Dean tinha que colocar toda a sua criatividade em uso para distrair seu irmão. Dessa vez deveria ser fácil, eram férias de verão e o pai disse que voltaria em dois dias, no máximo três. Eles tinham o necessário para durar até lá e manter Sam distraído por três dias não seria difícil.

Os dois brincaram por muito tempo, Dean puxou duas cadeiras para o meio do quarto e estendeu seu lençol por cima delas, fazendo uma barraca. Depois jogou todas as almofadas que pode encontrar lá dentro e ambos foram lá para baixo com os bonequinhos de Sam e a lanterna de Dean. Brincaram de fazer sombras na luz da lanterna, montaram uma guerra com os bonequinhos, trincheiras com as almofadas e, depois de muito tempo, Sam acabou caindo de sono lá mesmo. Dean sorriu ao ver o irmão dormindo e aproveitou a deixa para ir fazer algo para o almoço.

Antes que pudesse acender o fogo, porém, Dean ouviu uma batida na porta e sentiu o sangue gelar. Aproximou-se silenciosamente da arma que o pai deixava com ele para emergências. Ele nunca precisara usá-la, mas fora bem treinado. Segurou firmemente a pistola e se preparou para atirar ao ouvir o ruído de uma chave virando na fechadura.

Dean gelou ao ver a Sra. Willis, a dona do hotel, entrando com um embrulho nas mãos. Na noite anterior ela tinha sido muito gentil e solícita com John e com eles, Dean tinha gostado da velhinha, mas conhecia as regras. "Sem contato com estranhos", o pai sempre falava isso quando os deixava sozinhos. O garoto ficou momentaneamente paralisado com a arma na mão, mas ao ver a expressão horrorizada na cara da mulher rapidamente recuperou o sangue frio e jogou a arma na cama dizendo:

- É de brinquedo!

A mulher parecia desconcertada e desconfiada, mas não comentou nada sobre o assunto.

- Eu... vi o pai de vocês saindo muito cedo, – ela começou – achei que vocês deviam precisar de almoço.

Ela estendeu o embrulho.

- Ah, tudo bem. – disse Dean – Meu pai deixou comida pra gente, não precisa.

Ele foi o mais educado possível, mas não podia aceitar comida de uma estranha.

- Imagine, querido. Eu vou deixar ali na mesa então, está bem? Vocês podem comer agora ou no jantar, assim seu pai não precisará cozinhar quando chegar.

A senhora pousou o embrulho na mesa com um sorriso gentil e, depois de correr os olhos pelo quarto, se dirigiu à porta.

- Chame se precisar de alguma coisa, está bem, querido? – ela disse, preocupada, a Dean que ainda se encontrava parado no mesmo lugar.

Poucos instantes após sair do quarto e fechar a porta ela ouviu o barulho da fechadura sendo trancada. Saiu de lá preocupada, aquela arma não parecia de brinquedo e o medo nos olhos do garoto era genuíno. Além disso, a outra criança estava dormindo de qualquer jeito no chão e havia algo parecido com sal ou açúcar por todo o quarto, perto das janelas e da porta. Ela conversaria com o pai dos garotos quando ele chegasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A mulher saiu do quarto fechando a porta e Dean correu para trancá-la. Virou-se encostando as costas contra a parede e respirando fundo, tinha que tomar mais cuidado, seu pai o mataria se a dona do hotel descobrisse algo.

Ele realmente não pretendia aceitar a comida da mulher, mas o cheiro estava irresistível. Ele se aproximou da mesa abrindo o pano de prato branco que envolvia dois pratos sobrepostos e revelando a maior tentação que já vira. No prato de louça colorido com florzinhas, uma pequena pilha com os hambúrgueres mais suculentos que ele já vira disputava espaço com rodelas de tomate, batatas fritas e ervilhas verdinhas. Ao lado, havia um saquinho com 2 pães e uns sachês de molho barbecue.

Ele já nem se lembrava mais de quando tinha visto um prato assim. Há muito tempo ele só comia hambúrgueres em sanduíches engordurados nas lanchonetes de beira de estrada.

O cheiro que vinha daquele prato o levava a outro tempo, tempo que ele pensava já ter esquecido. Mas por um momento a lembrança das refeições que a mãe fazia veio à sua memória e ele se decidiu. "Acho que o papai não vai brigar por a gente comer isso", pensou.

- Sammy. – ele chamou delicadamente o irmão. – vem almoçar.

Sam se levantou esfregando os olhos e logo despertou ao sentir o cheiro vindo da mesa e o ronco do seu estômago.

- De, hoje não é Scabbeti'os?! Legal!

Sam avançou nas batatinhas, enquanto Dean preparava os sanduíches e cortava o de Sam em pedaços pequenos. Eles comeram felizes a primeira refeição decente em anos e Dean silenciosamente agradeceu à Sra. Willis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Bom, essa fic na verdade foi idéia da minha mãe que, diga-se de passagem, está escrevendo junto comigo. A inspiração veio de uma fic da sammygirl1963, "Father Lost, Father Gained", quem gosta de Weechester deveria ler (propaganda descarada mesmo eheh). De qualquer maneira é isso, estou com a fic toda na cabeça já, mas ainda estou escrevendo então posso demorar um pouco entre os posts, especialmente por causa da faculdade. De qualquer jeito não devo demorar mais que duas semanas entre um post e outro, no máximo. É isso, vou me calar. =D

Deixem-me saber o que acharam, como sempre, reviews são muito mais do que bem-vindos.


	2. Chapter 2

**CRIANÇAS NÃO DEVIAM PASSAR POR ISSO**

**AUTORA:** VICKYLOKA

**DATA:** OUTUBRO 2009

**BETA:** LARYSAM

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem, sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever histórias que poderiam acontecer com eles.

**RESUMO:** John sai para uma caçada e deixa os filhos sozinhos. Qual a vida que uma criança merece?

**N/A: **Esse capítulo está na visão da dona do hotel. Não se preocupem, a visão dos meninos vem mais pra frente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gladys Willis entrou pisando duro no pequeno escritório onde, junto com seu marido, administrava o hotelzinho de beira de estrada.

- Abner! Não posso mais fazer de conta que está tudo bem... Eu sei que você me acha uma intrometida, mas tem algo definitivamente muito errado com aquelas crianças do quarto 127!

O Sr. Willis nem levantou os olhos da papelada onde trabalhava.

- Sim, Gladys... e você agora vai dizer o quê? Que as crianças estão presas à força naquele quarto? Pelo amor de Deus! O pai deles deve estar saindo antes de você começar a bisbilhotar!

- Abner! Eu não sou bisbilhoteira! Eu trabalhei por 25 anos como educadora, criei nossos 4 filhos, ajudei a Aghata com os dela e a nossa filha com nossos netos! Eu conheço crianças! Definitivamente há algo de errado com aqueles meninos! Que espécie de pai larga dois garotos trancados num quarto de hotel por 3 dias seguidos?

- Ok, Gladys - disse o Sr. Willis, levantando os olhos dos papéis em que trabalhava e olhando sério para a esposa. – O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu já tentei conversar com os meninos, mas o maiorzinho não deixa eu me aproximar. Dá pra ver que o menino tem medo.

- E então, o que você acha que há de errado?

- Eu não sei, querido. – ela se sentou na cadeira de frente a ele, falando mais calmamente agora que o marido a ouvia. – Mas nós não podemos não fazer nada. Esses meninos precisam de ajuda e não vão admitir.

- Então chamamos a assistência social. – o marido declarou simplesmente – Se há realmente algo de errado eles serão levados para outro lar onde vão ser bem cuidados. Se, eu disse se, você estiver errada, eu tenho certeza de que o pai poderá justificar tudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As lágrimas brotavam dos olhos azuis da Sra. Willis ao ver o desespero das crianças ao serem levadas pelos assistentes. O mais novo parecia confuso e não parava de perguntar ao irmão onde estavam indo e onde estava o pai. O maior por sua vez parecia desesperado mas se mantinha no controle para acalmar o irmão.

Ela rezava pra que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa, sentia que estava, mas ao mesmo tempo a reação do menino era de cortar o coração.

Convencer a assistência social foi a parte fácil, ela só precisou dar um telefonema para seu amigo Fred Taylor, delegado da cidadezinha onde estavam, e em menos de 24 horas confirmou o que desconfiava. Aquele homem que trouxera as crianças era realmente suspeito, de outra forma por que alguém iria usar documentos frios? Nada batia, nenhum dos números que ela usara nos registros dos hóspedes era válido, até mesmo o cartão de credito com o qual ele fizera questão de pagar a semana adiantado era falso.

Gladys começava a temer ter se envolvido em algo maior, tráfico ou seqüestro provavelmente. Após essa constatação, Abner Willis começou a se envolver pessoalmente com o caso, chamando os amigos do tempo em que ele trabalhava como escriturário da policia federal e passando todos os dados do estranho hóspede que abandonara os meninos trancados num quarto coberto de sal.

A polícia disparou um alerta de busca e a assistência social veio, no dia seguinte, buscar as crianças. Gladys tivera uma longa conversa com os assistentes antes de levá-los ao quarto dos meninos e só sossegou quando teve a certeza de que os garotos não seriam separados e iriam ser levados para o melhor lar possível, a casa dos Stephens.

Adam e Tabatha Stephens eram o melhor casal da cidade. Ela era a coordenadora pedagógica que havia substituído Gladys na escola quando esta se aposentara e Adam era o mais querido pediatra da cidade. Era o tipo de coisa que fazia Gladys se perguntar porque Deus dava filhos para tantos pais relapsos e não para um casal maravilhoso como os Stephens. Seria perfeito, eles cuidariam das crianças com todo carinho e quem sabe assim os meninos poderiam ter uma infância normal.

De qualquer maneira, a expressão de horror nos olhos do mais velho quando ela e a assistente social foram conversar com eles e levá-los foi terrível. Medo, fúria, dor e fracasso estavam estampados no rostinho sardento. Ele avançou contra elas como se fosse um pequeno tigre, tentando impedi-las de entrar no quarto. Se colocou na frente da porta e disse para o irmão que fosse para o quarto. Assim que o pequeno sumiu de vista, fechou a porta atrás de si e se virou para elas dizendo que não podiam levá-los, seu pai já ia chegar. Ele cuidaria do irmãozinho, não precisavam de ajuda.

A assistente social tentou explicar que eles não podiam ficar sem a supervisão de um adulto, e que seriam levados para um lar onde seriam cuidados até que o pai chegasse para explicar tudo. Ela obviamente não pretendia dizer aos garotos que havia um alerta policial contra o pai deles.

O menino insistiu que não precisavam de ajuda, que estavam bem e que o pai voltaria logo. Gladys usou de toda a sua experiência com crianças para tentar convencer o garoto de que era impossível deixá-los lá e ficou surpresa com a reação dele. Quando se viu derrotado o menino se virou pra ela com uma raiva que ela nunca tinha visto em olhos tão jovens.

- Você é uma intrometida! Tentou nos comprar com comida boa e agora está arruinando tudo! – o menino disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Se alguém tentar separar o Sammy de mim eu acabo com ele! Eu não vou deixar vocês levarem meu irmãozinho!

- Dean, - a assistente social baixou o tom de voz e chamou o menino pelo nome para conseguir sua atenção. Se abaixou até o nível dos olhos da criança e disse com voz calma. – ninguém está querendo separar vocês. Vamos levá-los para um lar melhor, com um casal que vai cuidar bem de vocês.

O menino ainda parecia angustiado. Gladys então tentou outra estratégia.

- Você não quer o melhor para o seu irmão?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gladys podia ver o menino murmurando enquanto arrumava as coisas.

- Papai vai me matar... Não acredito que fomos pegos, eu devia cuidar de Sammy, ele é minha responsabilidade.

"Crianças não deviam passar por isso", ela pensou vendo os dois se afastarem no carro da assistente em direção ao seu novo lar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado, estou tentando postar com freqüência. O próximo capítulo deve sair na semana que vem.  
Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**CRIANÇAS NÃO DEVIAM PASSAR POR ISSO**

**AUTORA:** VICKYLOKA

**DATA:** DEZEMBRO 2009

**BETA:** LARYSAM

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem, sou apenas uma fã que gosta de escrever histórias que poderiam acontecer com eles.

**RESUMO:** John sai para uma caçada e deixa os filhos sozinhos. Qual a vida que uma criança merece?

**N/A: **Perdão, perdão, perdão!!! Gente, vocês não imaginam a correria que foi meu final de ano. Além de um bloqueio de escritor feroz que tive com essa fic, não consegui parar um minuto pra me forçar a escrever. Tive provas, mais provas, depois fiquei correndo feito uma maluca pra tentar remarcar outra prova porque no dia a cidade resolveu inundar inteira e não consegui chegar à faculdade! De qualquer maneira o que aconteceu foi isso, falta de tempo, criatividade e inspiração, ainda por cima inventei de organizar um certo evento do fã-clube e isso comeu o que me restava de tempo. Dormir? É para os fracos, mas o capítulo novo está aqui, em toda a sua glória amadora e muito atrasada!

* * *

Enquanto estava sentado no carro da assistente social, Dean tentava segurar a vontade de chorar. As lágrimas queimavam seus olhos e lutavam para sair, sua garganta estava doendo da força que ele fazia para não gritar em desespero, seu queixo tremia e o medo que ele sentia era tão grande que parecia difícil respirar.

Ele tinha falhado. Sua função era cuidar de Sammy, ele deveria proteger seu irmãozinho e agora eles estavam sendo tirados de seu pai.

Dean não se deixara enganar pelas palavras doces da assistente social, ele conhecia o jeito de agir de adultos, eles nunca seriam devolvidos ao pai. Não seria tão simples.

Mas seu pai daria um jeito de pegá-los de volta, Dean tinha certeza. "Ele vai acabar comigo", pensou resignado "ele vai dizer que foi minha culpa e que eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado. Será que eu podia ter evitado isso?" Dean começou a relembrar os últimos cinco dias desde que ele, o pai e Sammy tinham chegado ao hotel, tentando descobrir onde errara.

Logo que tinham chegado, a mulher, Sra. Willis, tinha sido absolutamente gentil e prestativa. Apaixonara-se imediatamente por Sammy e amara o jeito que Dean tratava o irmão. Ela dissera que John tinha dois filhos maravilhosos e lhes dera seu melhor quarto.

John saíra para a caçada e deixara Dean como o responsável, como sempre.

A mulher viera algumas vezes e trouxera comida, comida boa e não as pastas que ele costumava preparar para os dois sempre que eles ficavam sozinhos, a velhinha parecia ser uma pessoa boa, interessada, gentil, mas muito curiosa. Ele percebia que ela varria o quarto com os olhos a cada vez que vinha vê-los. E ela vinha ao quarto com freqüência, trazendo um lanche, um livrinho para Sammy, um suco, vendo se eles não precisavam de algo. Durante os dias em que o pai estivera fora ela passava pelo menos quatro vezes ao dia no quarto.

Dean se sentia traído e enganado, há tanto tempo ele não relaxava na presença de alguém e aquela mulher era como uma avó, doce e boa... Ele se lembrava dela contando para eles que trabalhou muitos anos em escola e que amava as crianças. A mulher foi se aproximando deles de mansinho, ganhando a confiança dos dois e em menos de três dias Sammy já se sentava no colo dela pra ouvir histórias enquanto Dean dava uma ordem no quarto. Dean se lembrava da mulher ajudando a dobrar as roupas jogadas e levando as sujas pra lavar, lembrava do cheiro bom das roupas recém passadas voltando no dia seguinte ao quarto e se sentia um bobo, pois agora ele compreendia que, enquanto a mulher cuidava deles, ela sondava e descobria eles tinham uma arma de verdade, que o quarto estava forrado de sal, e que o pai não estava voltando à noite como Dean afirmava categoricamente. Afinal ela era uma mulher experiente e ele, por mais esperto que fosse, era só uma criança, não havia como engana-la. "Mas o Pai vai me matar assim mesmo" Ele pensava o tempo todo. Outra coisa que o preocupava era o fato do pai ter dito que voltaria em três dias e já estava fora há 5. Isso complicava as coisas um bocado. "Com certeza o pai teve problemas na caçada e vai voltar bravo. 'To lascado."

Enquanto estava perdido nesses pensamentos Dean não teve a oportunidade de observar o caminho que faziam e quando menos esperava, sentiu o carro parando em frente a uma casa que parecia saída de um cartão postal. Um belo sobrado verde pistache com as janelas brancas abertas para uma tranqüila rua arborizada, um pinheirinho plantado junto a uma caixa de correspondência em forma de casinha, a cerquinha branca delimitando o mais bonito jardinzinho que eles já haviam visto e um Golden Retriever dourado pulando de um lado para o outro ao redor de um casal com cara de comercial de margarina. A mulher era linda e loira, com um vestido de flores e um sorriso ansioso no rosto. O homem parecia dividido entre a vontade de correr para o carro e a necessidade de parecer forte. E forte era a palavra que melhor definia o homem. Seu queixo era firme e os olhos eram francos. Os cabelos castanhos cuidadosamente penteados para trás emolduravam um rosto másculo e belo. Com certeza era o tipo de homem pra quem se pede informações na rua e sempre se tem a resposta certa. O homem usava uma camisa tão branca que chegava a doer nos olhos e sua postura era de alguém que sabia ser bom e firme. "Parece que esses devem ser os que vão ficar conosco, Sammy!"

Sam, que tinha notado a perturbação do irmão e viajado o tempo todo com o rostinho colado no vidro, silencioso como só ficava quando John estava bravo, estava novamente ansioso e começou a puxar a blusa de Dean e apontar para o cachorro.

- De, olha o cacholo! Posso brinca com ele?

- Espera Sammy, a gente nem sabe se ele morde!

A assistente social desceu do carro, caminhou até o casal, entregou alguns papéis que eles assinaram sorrindo antes de caminhar com ela até o carro. Abrindo a porta, a assistente ajudou Sam a descer e esperou por Dean que pegava as coisas dos dois como se estivessem indo para a prisão.

- Posso ajudá-lo? - Perguntou Adam Stephens com gentileza, retirando as mochilas da mão do menino. Dean ainda pensou em resistir, mas nos minutos que passara no carro ele já havia começado a formular um plano de fuga e sabia que a melhor maneira era conquistar a confiança de seus captores.

-Obrigado, - ele disse altivamente - eu sou o Dean e esse é meu irmão Sam. Meu pai deve chegar logo pra buscar a gente.

- Com certeza, querido - respondeu a senhora Stephens - e espero que enquanto ele não chegar vocês fiquem muito bem instalados e se divirtam. Esse é o Rufus, disse apontando para o cão que abanava o rabo alegre.

Como educadora ela sabia que quebrar o gelo era a parte mais difícil com crianças e por isso mesmo trouxe seu cão para esperá-los junto ao portão. Como esperado Sam correu para brincar com o animal que fazia festa animado.

- Sammy, cuidado. – interveio Dean, preocupado - Esse cachorro é maior que você!

- Não se preocupe, Dean, - disse, sorrindo, o Senhor Stephens - ele é treinado! Vamos entrar, temos muitas coisas pra mostrar a vocês!

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpa de novo, gente. Nem vou prometer que o outro vem logo porque com festa de fim de ano fica complicado, mas farei meu melhor, quem sabe... Pode ser que o próximo chegue na semana que vem.  
Bom, não sei se mereço perdão. Não vou reclamar se me xingarem, mas vocês deixariam reviews? Eles são a razão de eu continuar escrevendo e me forçar a terminar as fics que começo.


End file.
